


It's A Date

by skaoi



Series: Skaoi Tumbles [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr: TheDeckerstarNetwork, dead phones are The Devil's playground, stealth date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaoi/pseuds/skaoi
Summary: “What are we doing here?” Chloe asks quietly.  “We’re supposed to be on a stake-out.  I thought you said you had a lead here.”Lucifer looks around then smiles at her again, “It would seem, Detective, that I have a lead on providing you with a lovely dinner this evening.  Much better than those dreadful vending machine sandwiches you insist on choking down.”





	It's A Date

**Author's Note:**

> I started doing prompts on Tumblr, so I'm going to put them in this little series. Hope you like them. :)

Chloe nervously shifts in her seat and looks around at the beautiful people seated around her.  “Lucifer,” she gets his attention with a stage whisper.  

Dark eyebrows raise over darker eyes as he looks up from his menu, a soft smile gracing his also-beautiful face.  “Yes, darling?” he responds.

“What are we doing here?” she asks quietly.  “We’re supposed to be on a stake-out.  I thought you said you had a lead here.”

Lucifer looks around then smiles at her again, “It would seem, Detective, that I have a lead on providing you with a lovely dinner this evening.  Much better than those dreadful vending machine sandwiches you insist on choking down.”

Chloe frowns, “We don’t have time for this.  We cannot let Fred Marshall get away while we’re sitting here eating...” she looks around in frustration, “...steak tartare!”

He tuts as he rests his napkin in his lap then gestures for the sommelier, “Don’t be ridiculous, my dear.  He most certainly will not be escaping anywhere this evening.”

“You can’t know that!” she fairly shouts.  A number of diners glare and she leans closer, “You can’t know that, Lucifer!” she hisses across the table.

He smiles enigmatically as he reaches into the breast pocket of his coat then withdraws his phone, which he waggles at her.  “Actually, Detective, I can.  And I do,” he smirks.  “Daniel messaged twenty minutes ago to say they’ve apprehended the baddie and have him in custody at the station.”

Her mouth drops open for a moment then closes as she scowls at her partner, “What?!  Why would he message you and not...?”  She reaches into her back pocket and pulls out her phone then growls in frustration as she sees exactly why.

“Oh,” she huffs in temporary defeat.  Her phone is dead.  She drops the device onto the table and gives Lucifer an even more irritated look.  “Why didn’t you just tell me?” she demands.

It’s Lucifer’s turn to shift uncomfortably in his seat.  He shrugs as he plays with his glass of water, finally raising it to his lips for a sip.  He seems on the cusp of answering her question when the sommelier arrives with the wine list.

Recognizing a lifeline when he’s thrown one, Lucifer happily dives into an in-depth conversation, in perfect French of course, with the gentleman over whether the 2012 vintage from Italy is better than the 2010 vintage from France.

Chloe rolls her eyes as her partner finally makes a selection and sends the sommelier away.

He looks back at her and deflates a bit to see she still expects him to answer her question.  “Right,” he fidgets again.  “Where were we?”

“You were going to explain why you didn’t tell me earlier that Marshall was arrested,” she responds.

Lucifer nods, “Right.”  He takes a deep breath and opens his mouth to speak.  As he looks up, he meets her eye and flashes a shy smile, “I simply thought now that your time has freed up,  you might enjoy an evening out.  With a friend,” he qualifies.  His dark chocolate eyes are slightly wider than usual as he pauses to take a breath.

Chloe smiles gently, “Lucifer...”

He raises a staying hand, “Just friends, Detective.  You’ve made it quite clear...”

She chuckles softly, “Lucifer...”

“...there will be no coworkerfriendswhohangoutnakedtogether...”

“Lucifer!” she snaps as her hand comes down on his.

His mouth clicks shut a he looks at her.  He swallows heavily.  “Whot?”

She looks at their hands, hers resting atop his, then smiles as she strokes her thumb over his fingers, “It’s okay.”

He blinks but says nothing, so she continues through the smile creasing her face.  “Maybe we can be coworkerfriendswhosometimesgooutondates?”

Lucifer blinks again as her words process through his brain.  After a long moment, she almost hears the ‘click’ of comprehension then his slow smile gives proof of his name.  

Lightbringer.


End file.
